A Weekend with Birthday Boy
by Lady Downey
Summary: Dimitri's birthday is this weekend, so Rose and Lissa fly to the Royal Court for a brief visit. Rose can't seem to take her hands off Dimitri- and really, who would? They'd missed each other after being separated, jobwise. Now they're together. Lemonade.
1. Weekend Start

**_Hello. _**

**_Thank you for clicking my story. Let me start by stating the obvious: I have no rights in VA; I'm a mere fan who loves the series and-cough, cough- perhaps, a too little, too much Dimitri. So, without further due, do please enjoy. Reviews are welcomed.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**I scanned the** crowd, looking for a familiar face. Or well, two familiar faces. Standing on my tip-toes, I managed to get a higher view and that's when I saw him. Dimitri stood there, as me, scanning the room, looking for me. He stood out from the crowd. Wearing his usual dark cloak and his hair down, he was nothing akin the people bustling from every direction. The instant I saw him my stomach clenched and my heart beat went to a higher rate. I felt a rush of warmth.

Damn, I had missed him. He looked so hot and bad-ass. It ached. All I wanted to do was reach for him and hold him in my arms and kiss him.  
And that's exactly what I did. Before Lissa could say, ''Hey! There they a-'', I was shouldering my way toward Dimitri. He looked surprise I had found him first but then he smiled widely and started his way amongst the crowd toward me. I could swear my heart was fluttering wildly at the simple thought of touching him.

''Dimitri!'' He caught me in his arms when I jumped for a bear hug. He didn't budge at this. That was Dimitri unmoved by physical strength. But when I was up his arms, with time in stop, and as I reached to lock my arms around his, pressing my face in the hollow place below his jaw, and just feel his skin next to mine, I knew he was as moved as I was.  
''Roza, Roza,'' he whispered in my hair; his hands stroking my back made me shiver a little.

God, my feelings were a bundle of mixed emotions intensified by Dimitri's touch.  
We pulled apart, his hands on my waist, and we looked at each other. I felt a smile creeping at the corners of my lips.

''Hey, Comrade,'' I grinned, splaying my hands on his firm chest like if it were the first time.  
''Roza,'' he said once again, and leaned down to kiss me. My breath catching as his lips pressed against mine.

And it was just him and me. Suddenly all the people in the airport disappeared. Lissa disappeared. I didn't worry for her, I was sure there were guardians keeping an eye for her, and then there was Christian, who wouldn't let anything happen to her. As our tongues met, I pressed myself against him, and enjoyed his body response to this. Surely they don't teach Public Manners at the Academy because his hands traveled farther down to squeeze my butt. I moaned softly on his mouth.

But then Dimitri being Dimitri pulled apart, looking all wild and worked up.  
They didn't because it was just common decency, so I didn't complained. It was getting a bit intimate. The airport isn't exactly the best place to do this. Instead I licked my lips and showed him a bright smile.

''How was the flight?'' he asked, grabbing my small and only luggage, and with his other hand my hand.

''It was good. I couldn't wait to see you.'' I admitted. When I finally pulled my gaze from Dimitri, I realized we had a small audiency admiring our kiss. Some threw us disgusted looks, but, feeling my cheeks get reddened, I ignored them.

Hey, I was meeting with my boyfriend for the first time in months, I wanted to say.  
We started walking, behind Lissa and Christian pace, they've been waiting for us, I suspected, and couldn't help to marvel how wonderful life was. I admit Dimitri had something to do with this perspective.

Life as Lissa's guardian, to say the least, wasn't that exciting. I just followed her around. But that didn't matter, I was doing the best thing I could do-and after all guardian Lissa had been my wish and I'd get it.

''So, I gather you won't be needing a key to the nearest motel,'' Christian joked as soon as we were at the parking lot. A pack of, I knew it, guardians were huddled around us.  
''Gee, hello to you, too.''

Christian smiled. Dimitri caught my eye, and my body responded with a flush of hotness, just simply by thinking to a be alone with Dimitri in a room.  
I was a bit uncomfortable at the topic because some of the guardians were friends of mine. Like Eddie who looked serious, staring at nothing at all. Oh, wait, I correct, trying to act serious. He really wanted to laugh. I was surprised Eddie got the place as Queen guardian, I guess Lissa rooted for him. I flashed him a quick smile.

''Dimitri, hi!'' Lissa beamed at him, and I couldn't help but beam at both of them. It was nice to see them as friends. No more teacher or student roles anymore. Dimitri was my boyfriend(God, it felt good to say that!) and now there was no reason to be weirded out.

''Queen Vasilisa,'' Dimitri said formally. Oh, well, that was unexpected.

''Oh, please,'' Lissa looked embarrassed, ''call me Lissa. We're like family now.'' I smiled at her, I shouldn't be surprised but I was, and she smiled back.

''A big, happy family.'' Christian said louder with a silly smirk.

I noticed how Christian's demeanor changed around Dimitri. The time spent together had made them friends.

''We should go to the Royal Court now, it's not the best to be here, risking Queen Lissa's life.'' I said, cutting the silence.

''Hey,'' Lissa turned to me, ''I told you not to worry. You're emancipated as my guardian this week.'' She continued when I was about to protest, ''Tomorrow is Dimitri's birthday you need to be with him.'' She raised her eyebrow, showing her point. Lissa was all right, admittedly, and I wanted to be with Dimitri, but I was her guardian.

I slowly smiled to show her I yielded. ''Okay, no need to ask twice.''

We hopped inside the car. Dimitri next to me as the driver. He was his quite self as I stealthily stole some glances at him. Well, not so secretive, he caught me a few times with a smile. Lissa and Christian were talking nonstop in the backseat. I heard Lissa talk about her classes, the new friends she'd made, and few times she included me into the conversation. Her eyes were all over Christian.

After a considerable amount of silence between Dimitri and me, he finally asked how Leigh University was.

''Like any teaching institute, cowboy, boring as hell.'' He chuckled and offered his hand. I quietly took it, slowly twining our fingers together. His hands were hard and big yet so warm and right clasped to my hand. Dimitri ran his thumb along my index finger, up and down. The effect was overpowering for such a small caress. It was amazing how a single touch could pull so many emotions within me.

''Any action in the Court?''

''Not really.''

''Have they finally accepted you're not a Strigoi?''

''Some of them. There'd been a couple of complaints,'' he shook his head as he turned left, ''but I don't care anymore.'' That infuriated me, weren't they capable enough to see Dimitri wasn't a Strigoi anymore. I shook my head slowly, biting my lip.

''Bastards,'' I muttered. ''Dimitri,'' I turned to him, ''tell me who they are right now so I can-''

''Hey, Rose, 's okay. It doesn't matter. The only person's opinion I care is yours.''

''You're not a Strigoi,'' I declared.

''I'm not a Strigoi.'' He repeated lighthearted. ''Now, let's not talk about this. It's my weekend, remember?'' he added.

''Oh, yes,'' I face-palmed me in mocked surprise, ''I shall make your wishes come true, then.''

''I have a few in mind.'' Dimitri said with a mischievous smile.


	2. Roza

**_Hey, guys, it's me again. So it's taking me a while to learn the fanfiction jargon and I'm simply gonna throw this: lemons. It's my first time writing lemons so be gentle, okay? R&R.  
_**

* * *

We arrived at the Royal Court a little less than ten. After some rearranging it was decided I was to stay in the other side of the building next to the royal family, which put my plans I'd thought in the car, involving Dimitri beneath some bed covers, aside. And anyway, I was tired and all I could think, now, was of the bed that awaited me. Dimitri offered to accompany me to my room but I waved him off.

So I wrapped him in my last embrace of the evening and kissed him hard. ''I love you,'' I said suddenly as we looked at each other's eyes.

''I've missed you Rose.'' He bent for another long kiss. It didn't matter we were standing in the middle of a hallway with few Moroi streaming in and out some doors. I grabbed my luggage, a kid's back bag, really, and left to my room.

I closed my room's door behind me and dropped the back bag on the floor. Like a zombie I walked to the king sized bed and dropped in it. It was soft and cold. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I noticed my face looked brighter. With my pajamas on, an old Scooby-Doo designed shorts and shirt, I scurried beneath the covers and turned on the television. There was nothing good. I attempted to sleep, keeping my eyes closed for about five minutes but without any good results. Finally, I lied in bed, alone, cold, and not a bit exhausted at all.

Now, I didn't know the Court that well. There were probably secret halls and passages. But being curious Rose, I found a small door tapered with wallpaper at the end of the hall. I stepped over and found a yellowed map taped in a cemented wall. It showed where I was, at the northwest side of the building, and then I looked where I wanted to go, northeast side. Where Dimitri's room was.

The way was easy, though sometimes the passage would narrow, and then quickly, unknowingly, I was a few meters from Dimitri's room.

I checked twice before appearing from the inside of the wall, and then hurried to his door. I rapped twice, softly. The door opened.  
Dimitri stood, just like the first time I'd seen him shirtless, without his pajama top. It was obvious he was just out from the shower. Dark wet threads of hair hung around his face and in a loose low ponytail. His body was breathtaking as always.

''Rose,'' he said, surprised, letting me in. ''What happened?''

I didn't answer. I stepped closely to him, and traced his firm chest with a finger. I looked up to see him watch me intensely; desire in his brown eyes. His lips were pressed to mine in less than a second. The kiss was hard and needy and I gasped for air as he bend to kiss my neck and collarbone. His hands were everywhere.

I was already excited and was wrapping my arms around him Dimitri lifted me from the floor and my legs hugged his waist. His lips found mine again, this time more urgent and hot. I tipped my head, moaning as he sucked hard my skin and I dug my fingers on his back, pressing him more to me.

How long have I wished for this, doing it with him once more again. And now it was happening. His body was hot, burning, against my skin, with every touch of his skin against mine; my heart went fluttering in a rapid, almost scary, way.

Dimitri carried me to the bed, which looked as comfortable as mine from what I saw, because really, all I could see was Dimitri getting his pants off and my own shorts falling on the floor.  
I made my way beneath the covers. Dimitri soon joined me. His large, tanned body was on top of me, straddling me; his eyes devouring my almost naked body.

The urgency was still there, but Dimitri went gentle. I arched my back, pressing me against him even more, in pleasure. He got bored with my shirt and disposed quickly of it. Now my breasts were naked and he didn't waste a minute to reach his mouth to one of them. He sucked lightly, a hand pressing the other.

''Oh...oh...oh.'' I moaned.

It was just his briefs and my panties left.

Dimitri kept teasing me, moving his lips to my mouth again. I felt how excited and hard he was around my belly. I ran my hands up and down his back, never ceasing to be amazed at his strong and firm body. He stopped for a minute, breathing hard on my ear. My hands traveled down farther and tried to pry his briefs off. He realized what I was thinking and kicked them away. I adjusted myself on the bed, pulling some of my hair away. Dimitri slowly took my panties off and dropped them on the floor.

He smiled at me, a seductive smile, as his head came closer to mine, kissing me softly and he positioned himself. ''Roza,'' he whispered against my mouth, his voice thick with craving. I could read desire and lust easily in his brown eyes, looks that both of us shared. His unyielding hands explored my body thoroughly, sending chills down my spine and heat to some places. He rested them on my thighs, touching the spot in between, and I spread my legs a bit more, welcoming him.

''You're so beautiful, Roza. Let me love you.'' His warm breath was mixed with mine. At first, I held my breath when I felt him. Dimitri moved slowly into me then. He kissed me once again. And then he was in me, and he started moving rhythmically, slowly, getting deeper into me. I went along, my hips moving with him. My breaths were short and shallow as I felt his, too, were.

He began to pick up some speed, like in a intoxicating trance, and I felt inside what was going to happen. ''Roza, Roza,'' he repeated as I gasped and cried in pleasure.

When it happened, he stopped relishing the moment, a guttural sound escaping his mouth. The only thing I could hear was our ragged breaths, or more exactly, how out of breath we were.

The few times I've been with Dimitri always feels like my first time. Everything feels new. Every touch of him is capable to heightening my senses. And this was no exception. It was like coming home, that's how I felt when I reached my climax. Dimitri was always what I have always wanted and I just couldn't get enough of him. Our bodies were sweating and fused together. I've never been this close to anyone before.

Dimitri planted kisses on my face and neck. My chest was heaving; my heart and body contented. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

Dimitri rolled by my side, sweating and still shivering. I turned and hugged him tighter; he gave me a satisfied smile and a kiss. I was too overwhelmed, and I watched him regain his breath and then falling asleep. Our hands locked together. It didn't take long for me to falls asleep in his arms.


	3. Date

**_Thanks for liking my lemon; it was quite fun to write. In some bizarre way writing this fanfic makes me feel closer to Dimitri. I'm constantly thinking of him, which should have me worried, yet I like it. (This is happening to the degree that I, out of the blue, start giggling, quite hysterically, at the thought of him-and what I wrote about him.)  
_**

**_Q: I want to know who do you have in mind when you think of Dimitri. My friends and I always have issues about it. A friend, an actor, if so who? I'll tell you who I think of next chapter._**

* * *

**When I rolled **to my left, sun rays passing through the sheer curtains, I felt something firm and warm. Dimitri. I instantly smiled; a big, blissful-filled smile. Heaven, this is heaven, I thought, sighing. Last night was amazing. And that was an under statement. I could still feel his hands exploring my body, his lips kissing my neck, his body pressing against mine...

A few tangled dark hairs were scattered on his face, I watched his pink, raw, mouth in fascination and the way his bare and perfect chest went up and down. He looked so peaceful in his dreams, a feeling of love and rightness washed me over. And I realized I wouldn't wish for anything else in life than to be here.

I sighed happily, reminiscing last night.

I threw the covers away and stood up, naked. I felt sore in some places, but other than that I was fine. I had a surprise for Dimitri so I quickly retrieved my pajamas and donned them. Hoping he wouldn't wake up, I left the room quietly.

Once in my room, I showered and dressed in a navy shirt, mini skirt and boots. A paisley scarf around my neck. I searched my back bag and found Dimitri's present, wrapped clumsily with newspapers.

As I made my way to Dimitri's room, I was encountered by few persons whom I knew at the Academy. Like Mia. She threw a suggestive raised eyebrow at the direction I was going.  
''Did someone have fun last night?'' How did she know, I didn't know.

No point of lying. ''Quite some fun.'' I grinned and waved her goodbye.

I knocked the door to Dimitri's room. A few heartbeats later I was in front of the most gorgeous guy. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I felt something stirring within me at the sight. A few red marks were showing over his neck and shoulders. I blamed myself responsible for that.

He bent to kiss me, after he closed the door behind of me, and then asked, ''I woke up and you were gone. What happened?''

''Um, nothing,'' I said, as I walked in. I saw the disheveled bed and felt my cheeks flush. I turned suddenly remembering why was I here in the first place. ''Happy birthday, cowboy.'' I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

He went into the bathroom and I sat at the edge of the bed. Good Lord, anyone who enters here would notice the was some action was going on last night.

Dimitri appeared and rummaged through his drawers, just below the television. He suddenly dropped his towel and I caught a glance, or well, several glances at his magnificent body. But my gaze immediately stopped just below his waist.

He saw me looking at him. ''Like what you see?'' he asked, donning some briefs.

I grinned. ''Very much,'' I said in a sultry voice.

''So, what are we doing so early? And why did I receive a wake up call?''

''Um, about that, we're going to breakfast. Like normal human beings. It's gonna be our date. First date.''

''You planned all of this?''

''Yep.'' I said proudly.

Now he was fully dressed in jeans and black shirt. His dark hair in a loose ponytail.

''What's that?'' He pointed at what I was holding in my hands.

Oh, the gift, I remembered.

''Your birthday present.''

He walked over me and accepted it. Newspapers scraps fell on the floor and finally showed what it was.

''A western novel.''

I nodded, catching his look. ''Yeah, I read it at Lehigh. I've gotta admit it wasn't that bad.''

Dimitri chuckled, and walked to his night table next to the bed. ''Rose Hathaway reading a western novel and liking it? I'm shocked.''

I laughed, standing up.

''Is this my only gift?''

''Yep,'' I said, he was sitting on the bed looking at me with mischievous eyes.

''And what was last night?''

''That,'' I said slowly, a smile spreading on my lips, '' was an 'I missed you' connoisseur.''

''It seems you missed me a lot then.''

I took a few steps toward him and then I was sitting in his lap, straddled; our faces few inches apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

''I did,'' I said in a hoarse voice. His hands were on my thighs, his index running up and down, my skin shuddering slightly at his touch. We kissed hungrily, a hand, now, on the nape of my neck.

''What's up with the scarf?'' He asked between kisses.  
I pulled apart, and loosed the scarf to reveal a hickey of my own.  
Dimitri kissed it. He lifted me up as he stood and set me on the floor. ''We don't want to miss our first date, do we?''  
''Nope.'' Glad, that he remembered, I reached for my scarf and tied it around my neck.

We were in the parking lot later, my hands on my hips. Something I didn't anticipated was how to get to the restaurant. Luckily Dimitri was fast and got us a black SUV. He drove to the town and then I directed him to the restaurant.

'Sun-Lee' the red, bold letters said.

The hostess, after checking my name on the list, guided us to a small table with the view to the parking lot. We ate a great deal of food, maybe last night tired us out, as Dimitri told me about his day in the Royal Court.

We shared a few laughs along the way.

So this is how you feel when you're a couple, I thought. The pitfalls of being in love with your mentor is not able to go out because, obviously, that'd be frowned upon and would suggest we had something. Which we had, but no one needed to know.

Now we were both grown-ups and guardians. And the vampire world was able to see us finally as a couple.

It took me few dim-sums and tea sips to realize Dimitri was staring at me. He had this weird face, and his look make me feel naked.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' I asked, giggling a little. ''Do I have something in my face?''

Dimitri shook his head. ''I was just remembering last night.''

I gulped hard some tea. ''Oh.''

My leg brushed his and that was enough for me to realize what was really on his mind.  
''No- no, this is a date, cowboy. People do not do it on the first date.'' I pointed a finger at him, refusing to smile. The suggestion wasn't bad, and, anyway, Rose Hathaway was a rule breaker, I thought.

But I wanted this to be perfect.


	4. Surprise

**_I'm so sorry for my lateness. Amongst driving lessons, homework-although, tbh, I barely do them- and my sister constant snatching the computer away from me, I'd barely time to update it. _**

**_A: To be honest, I went with the Ben Barnes flow for the first two books or so. Then I changed to Keanu Reeves-hey, no judging here :)- but you know, a younger KR version. Then it was this guy from a latin TV series. And, really, they're all hot and dreamy but not _my_ Dimitri. So I gave up. What better Dimitri than the one in my mind? I thought. He's really hot, btw._**

**_Like, smoldering._**

**_Citrusy.  
_**

* * *

We made our way to car after I paid, but not before Dimitri offered to pay. It took a lot of convincing for him to accept. Yeah, he was the gentleman, he countered, but, I said, pushing his money inside his jean's pocket, it was his birthday.

So we were on our way to the Court, I had prepared a small surprise for him that awaited him with Lissa. It was a past midday and we still got a lot of time for us to reach the Court, so I settled in my seat and looked at the idyllic tall woods surrounding us through the black tainted windows.

He was listening to these crappy songs which I had to endure. It was really hard not to reach out and change the station. I received a couple of amused looks from Dimitri. I was yawning when he suddenly he blurted out, ''I saw Tasha.''

It took me a few moments to realize what he said. ''What? I think I heard wrong, Comrade. Did just say you saw Tasha?'' I looked at him, surprised and curious.

''Yes.''

''Why? May I remind you she almost killed me and tried to blame me for Queen Tatiana's death?''

''She asked to see me. I couldn't say no to her. She was a friend.'' There was a sad tone in his voice as he looked straight ahead at the road.

I scowled at him. ''Crazy psycho jealous friend she was.''

''Don't say that. She was once your friend, too.''

I held my hands up, to show him he was right. ''I know that. But she went mad, okay. I don't know you but I can't be friend with someone who tried to kill me.''

There was silence. I looked up to see Dimitri's hands gripping the steering wheel. I was surprised-and then the words I'd said hit me hard. _I don't know you but I can't be friend with someone who tried to kill me._

''Dimitri, don't.'' I placed a hand on his shoulder and massaged him lightly. God, I felt so stupid. How could I let that slipped that out? Well, yes, he did try to kill me but that was when he was a Strigoi. He couldn't help it.

He looked at my hand and then locked eyes with me. ''I sometimes wonder what you are doing with me Rose.''

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way-''

''You forgave me before I was aware I did something wrong.'' He gave me a sideways look. ''Tasha, well, she's miserable. She started to cry the instant she saw me. She begged for forgiveness.''

I stayed in silence as I thought of what to say.

''She asked how you were.''

I sighed. ''What did you say?''

''That you were okay. And were Lissa's guardian.''

More silence.

''Did you forgive her?'' She meant to hurt me but probably Dimitri meant more for her than I did.  
''I couldn't. She hurt you. I- I could never forgive her.'' He drove in silence. Soon my thoughts drowned the music.

''Why couldn't you? Forgive her, I mean.'' It was as if the positions were reverted. It was Dimitri's turn to forgive now.

''I never loved her.''

''Dimitri,'' I said softly. And I understood then. Love is a force that breaks all boundaries; that makes you strong and willing to give everything. Love is capable to forgive. When Dimitri was a Strigoi and held me captive, I was already in love with the dhampir he once was. I had hoped, perhaps naively, that he would become the dhampir he was- the awesome man I had fallend for- somehow. And when he did become a dhampir, a miracle among the vampire world, I was ready to forgive him.

And I certainly did forgive him.

* * *

Dimitri was too tall, I was always keen on his height but today it was a obstacle to my plan.

'Take this,'' I said, handing him my scarf, leaving my neck bare. He took it uncertainly.

''What do I do with this?'' He asked wrapping his long fingers on the silk.

''Blindfold yourself.'' I stepped out of the car. We were now in the Court under-ground parking lot. I round the car and opened the driver's door. He was already blindfolded.

''What is this all about, Rose?'' he asked, suspicious, stepping on the paved ground. By blindfolding him, I was taking one of his senses. He was still a bad-ass guardian but obviously didn't like to have a weakness.

''It's okay, comrade. Chillax. Everything will be fine.'' I reached for a quick, reassuring kiss but his hands wrapped around my waist, and before I could even react, we were madly kissing. Oh, when haven't his kisses left me breathless? His hands were on the small of my back, pulling me against him; my hands cupping his neck. At some point the scarf flew to the floor and Dimitri had me pressed between him and the car. He felt so warm, so touchable. I lost track of what I was intended to do, of the surprise I had for him, and just let him sweep me off my feet. Literally. His hands soon traveled down to my waist and then moved down to my thighs. Dimitri lifted me up, my legs hugging his waist, as my breath quickened along with my heart's beat rate.

I was pretty sure there was no one in the dim-lit parking lot because it was midnight in the vampire world so I let him- and mainly because I wanted to. Dimitri moved against me, slowly, kissing my lips hungrily. I got tired of his black shirt and hastily, not bearing for his mouth to be far from mine. Mmm. I embraced him tighter-loving the way he smelled, loving the way he felt. My chest was heaving noticingly as he bowed to press his glorious lips on my neck. Dimitri took his time planting long kisses on my skin making my skin shiver and my head tip backwards in thrill. I moaned softly at every electric touch.

The moment came when Dimitri stopped doing so, and after a languid kiss, he looked at me sparkling brown eyes. His beautiful face was flushed, an amusing smile playing mischiviously on lips.

''Why did stop?'' I demanded.

''There's a guardian staring at us over there,'' he pointed with his chin somewhere at his right.

''What!'' I said, quickly unwrapping my legs from him, looking for the guardian hidden in the shadows. ''That's just s-''

''I'm kidding, Rose.'' He said, calmly, retrieving his crumpled shirt.

I looked at him, adjusting my skirt, which was pushed upward around my hips. ''Not funny, Comrade.'' But despite from what I'd said, I laughed. I ended up laughing out loud, my laugh echoing in the lot. ''You are just paying for that, you know. Just saying.'' I bended to pick my scarf.

Dimitri chuckled and started walking to the Court. ''Hey, hey! You are not escaping from me. Blindfold. Eyes.'' I caught up with him.

''Hmm. I thought you had forgotten about that.'' He murmured, tying the scarf over his eyes. I took his hand and lead him to the Court's entrance. ''I don't like this, Rose.'' He said as soon as the AC welcomed us with cool air. We were now inside. Some guardians stared at us as we walked to the small coffee shop. I hoped it wasn't because of our little diversion. Task one, finished.

''You'll regret those words soon.'' I grinned, stopping, as I saw a group of women and kids across me. They all gasped.

''Take it off, cowboy. Surprise!''


	5. Auras

_**Thank you, lovely readers, for sticking with me and the story. Please review or comment, it is always a good surprise to open my e-mail and find out you guys wrote.**__** I really appreciate it.  
**_

* * *

There were some gasps and tearful cries. I saw the Belikov family literally sprinting toward Dimitri in sheer awe and happiness. I stepped aside as Olena wrestled his son into a bear hug. It was obvious, in her eyes, that her son was the same. Olena cupped Dimitri's face with her hands. She spoke in Russian which disabled me to know what she was talking about. Following suit was Yeva, Dimitri's grandma, who was crying rivers.

Dimitri, I noticed, went from confused to shocked to ecstatic. I watched as he hugged his sisters and lifted little Paul. I couldn't help a wide smile. Dimitri within the commotion locked eyes with me. And what did I saw in his shiny, glassy eyes was happiness, love and a bit of sadness. It must be hard for him to be seeing his family, when once upon a time the thought of killing and feeding probably flooded his mind- if they ever crosses- and the thought of ever seeing his family was nil.

Lissa appeared to my right and smiled.

''You think it's too much?'' I asked, arms crossed on my chest, as I stared at the scene across me in absolute fascination.

''Nah, he looks happy.'' There was a wistful look on her face as she watched. In times like this, I'd like to have our bond back just to know what was going on in her mind. I wagered she was thinking of her family.

I had to agree with her. Dimitri looked indeed happy. More than happy, even. His face glowed. She cared for Dimitri, something that came along the bond they shared. Lissa in fact helped me gather the Belikovs in the Court and had paid for their flights. She'd been such a good friend. In Lehigh I barely mentioned her what I wished to do. I was being thoughtful at the moment. And that was it a simple wish. But Lissa seriously thought about and presto, she made it happen.

''Your aura is bright.'' She said in a conversational tone.

''That's good, right?'' I was smiling, distractedly, as Dimitri spoke in Russian at his sisters. They hugged him, Viktoria told him something and Dimitri laughed out loud.

''It's usually a light-blue ringed with golden, but, wow, today is like a bright golden.'' He pointed a finger at Dimitri. ''His' too.''

Dimitri's. I didn't think about this before. My aura perfectly conveyed how I felt about Dimitri. Especially my post-sex glow. I was stunned that Dimitri's aura was akin to mine, post-sex. I wonder if Lissa would put the pieces together and realize it. But then Adrian didn't and he was an expert in that area. A pang of sadness hit me at the thought of Adrian. I wondered what was of his life.

''So, Belikov is that good in bed?'' I blushed. Yeah, she figured it out.

I turned to her to give her my answer- 'He's a Sex God in bed' would've been my answer- but then Dimitri was walking toward me, an unreadable look in his face. Lissa was gone, sensing something, to present herself to the Belikovs when Dimitri reached me and locked his lips with mine. It caught me off-guard but then I kissed him back, fierce-wise. Damn, the guy knew how to work his lips

''I could take to my room and make love to you right now.'' He said when we pulled our lips apart; his hands locked on the small of my back.

''Mhmm. Sounds tempting.'' I licked my lips. And hell, it was tempting, especially so close and after our unresolved business in the parking lot. ''Better get rid of them,'' I teased.

He smiled. An act so constant now. ''Do not tempt _me_.''

I smirked, my hands wandering around his strong, toned arms.

''Did you do all of this?'' There was amazement in his voice. And if possible, his smile grew wider.

''Yeah, sort of. Lissa helped me.'' I had to call and make all the reservations, whereas Lissa just apported the capital. I don't how could have I done it without her.

He shook his head, the smile still lingering on his face. ''Rose, did I ever tell you that I love you?''

His face was so close to mine, I could feel him breathing. I pretended to think of it. ''Not enough, cowboy.'' I teased once again.

Dimitri chuckled. ''I love you.'' He leaned for another kiss, his hands cupping my face. It was a soft kiss that made me shiver. ''C'mon,'' he said, after the kiss ended, and he took my hand. ''I want to formally introduce you as my girlfriend.''

* * *

''You know Rose, right?'' Dimitri said. We were standing, hand in hand. It felt weird, a good weird, to be clasping Dimitri's hand so openly when months ago our positions wouldn't let us. Dimitri's family was seated around a table and were looking at me with glistening faces.

''How could we forget Rose Hathaway?'' Olena said, standing up to embrace me in a bear hug. ''She came looking for you. She wanted to kill you.''

Dimitri and I both flinched. Dimitri's Strigoi's past, I wanted to forget. Mainly, because Dimitri was still soft on that matter.

Yeva followed suit, muttering something in Russian. Karolina and Sonya planted kisses on my cheek. Viktoria was last, an embarrassed look in her face. I hoped she'd forgotten our little incident in Russia.

''Rose,'' she said, giving me a hug. ''I'm so happy.'' She later added, ''You were right. I'm so sorry I doubted you.''

''It's okay, as long as you got rid of him.''

''I did.'' She flashed a smile.

I turned to Dimitri, who was looking at me inquiringly. I shrugged. If Viktoria wanted him to know, she'll tell him.

Finally, Dimitri and I sat down, Lissa sitting beside me.

''Shouldn't you be sleeping?'' I whispered. ''It's midnight in vampire world.''

Lissa shrugged, looking anything but tired. ''I wanted to see the reunion, that's it.''

Meanwhile, Dimitri and his family conversed changing swiftly from English to Russian. I caught some words when I tuned into the conversation.  
''Wait, are you talking about Abe?''

Olena looked at me, surprised I didn't know this piece of information. ''Yes, he visited us a few days ago.''

I was shocked. What was the old man doing in Siberia? Oh, God, was he prying on Dimitri's family? No. I quickly discarded the possibility. He would've hired someone. But then this was the family of her daughter's boyfriend.

''Why?'' I asked, trying to make plausible sense of all this, my brow furrowed.

''Well,'' she looked at Dimitri, a bit uncomfortable, ''he was the one who brought us here.''

''WHAT?'' I coughed some water I was drinking.

And if called by an unknown force, a force that clearly hated me, Abe popped out the blue. He appeared at the coffee shop's entrance, and swiftly made his way to us.

He was wearing a silver suit, very expensive looking, and an orange tie. And carried a smug smile on his face.

I rubbed my face and threw Lissa a look. She tried to hide her smirk as she excused herself, telling she needed some sleep.

''Night, Your Royal Highness,'' Abe called out, suddenly taking Lissa's place. ''Rose,'' he said, planting a kiss on my cheek. I scowled at him, confused. He leaned a bit toward Dimitri. ''Guardian Belikov,'' my father said in his most solemn voice.


	6. Abe

**_Hello, it's me again. I must thank you for the encouraging reviews and comments you guys write, it always makes my day to hear from you guys. Now, I'm curious about something. Wondering, really. What would you give to Dimitri for his birthday?_**

* * *

**They shook hands** in front of me. Quite awkward, really. At least for me. I was quite shocked to do something- or even stop it.

''Abe,'' Dimitri said, equally solemn, surprising me but then not really.

''Please,'' Abe said, ''call me Mr. Mazur.'' I saw Viktoria lift her eyebrows in amusement out of the corner of my eye.

I locked eyes with Olena's, not knowing where else to look, who looked amused.

''Dad, um,'' I squinted my eyes at him, and rubbed, wearily, a hand over my face, ''what are you doing here?''

''Hello, to you, too, daughter. Lovely surprise.'' His eyes told me he wasn't at all surprised. It's been a hell of a lot of time since I've seen Abe. Considering.

''Dad,'' I urged.

''Huh. Well, what a question.'' He looked at me like I just said _Pigs fly._ ''I paid for all this. All I want is my daughter to be happy.'' He smiled a bright smile that flashed his too-white teeth. I wondered if he knew I didn't need to be happy. I was already happy sitting next to Dimitri, his hand holding mine.

''Yeah, um, sorry to break it down to you, but nobody asked you to, so.''

A flash of hurt went through his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I suddenly felt bad for the way I've been treating him. Like an intruder or something. Which he sorta was however he was my father, after all. And not that Abe was a bad person. He was nice when he wanted to, although rarely without any hidden reason, and clearly this something nice. But when your dad is a _Zmey _one needs to learn not to trust that much. Still, what the hell was he doing _here_?

I sighed, shaking my head, and smiled at him, still suspicious of some ulterior motive to this visit. ''Thank you, Abe, but you didn't need to do this. It's Dimitri's birthday and all I-''

Dimitri interrupt, surprising me. ''Mr. Mazur, I am the one who must thank you. Seeing my family,'' he paused, locking eyes with me for a second, a concealed message being conveyed in that tiny second, ''it's certainly the best gift.'' I tried not to speak my mind about that since I was the one who thought about this. Not Abe, who shouldn't be receiving the thanks right now, but me. And yes, I know I received my thanks already- with a tempting offer- but still.

''Hmm, Belikov, now that you remind me, we've still yet to go hunting.'' Really? Was that all he came here for?

A silence hung in the empty-except for us- coffee shop.

Dimitri was about to say something, but I cut him off. ''Em, okay, Dad,'' I said, narrowing my eyes at him. ''This is not really the best time, and shouldn't you be like sleeping or blackmailing someone?''

I heard Yeva tsked in disapproval. But, hey, she did not know Abe. Last time someone was alone with him, Adrian, he ended up threatening him if something went wry between us. So, no, I wasn't really keen of having Dimitri and Abe alone hunting. Whatever that meant in men talk. Knowing Abe, he'll probably do something and make it look like an accident or something.

I sometimes-in fact, most of the time- wonder how mother, so responsible and moral, fell into his trap. Abe sighed, and rolled his eyes. ''Ah, Rose. Always so subtle.'' He continued. ''May I have a word with you, Belikov? That's, of course, if my daughter lets me.''

''You kno-''

''What's that?'' Abe cut me off, pointing a finger somewhere near my neck. I could feel the stares of Olena, Yeva, Viktoria, Karolina and Sonya. I could even imagine mom's look. My cheeks started burning because I had an inkling of what was _that_. I quickly laid a hand on the hickey. Now, where was the stupid scarf when it was needed?

Now, little Paul appeared by my side wanting to see it. ''Lemme see, lemme see!'' He was trying to wedge himself between the two chairs.

''It's nothing, nothing,'' I said.

''Well, it looks like a hic-'' Viktoria, leaning on her elbows to get a better look, started saying.

''Inconsequent, really!'' I said, brightly and to my dad, I waved a hand for him to go and do whatever he wanted to do. As long as he doesn't give me the talk or something even worse, he could take Dimitri.

Dimitri chuckled, like he found this amusing. And he probably he does.

Traitor.

''Paul, just go with your mom. It's just a mosquito bite,'' I said, a little shakily. The whole scene was just so out of a movie, I felt like giggling. ''Here,'' I said, pointing to a small, really small, red dot in his arm. It actually looked like a small birthmark or something. Not at all like a mosquito bite. ''There's a mosquito bite, go.'' He was unsure but he left.

Abe was standing up, bowing to Dimitri's family in goodbye. Really, Abe, bowing? I thought.

I waved them away. ''Lead the way, Mr. Mazur.'' Dimitri said, standing up, not before squeezing my hand and letting it go. To his family, he spoke a few words in Russian, they nodded, and he left, trailing after a silver spectrum.


	7. Confidential

**Dimitri and Abe** didn't appear for the next half hour.

It would've been a hell of a long half hour if not, thankfully, for Dimitri's family kept me entertained- they kept asking about my red mark and I had to then finally accept it was indeed a hickey- and soon I had forgotten my boyfriend was with, perhaps, the most dangerous man I'd known. It wasn't that easy, though, since Abe and Dimitri where the main subjects of our conversation. Through this small talk I learned I few stuff about Dimitri. Like, that he liked dogs. The Belikovs once had one when Dimka was just a little boy and, from what Olena told me, he was besotted with the dog. And the dog with him. When the dog died Dimka was destroyed. He never tried to have another dog.

Also, about how his obsession with Western novels started.

I laughed when she mentioned it, remembering the bookshelves filled with Western novels in his home in Siberia.

Now, here I was paying full attention. How Dimitri started his weird leaning for Western novel has always got me intrigued. Accordingly to Yeva and Olena, he once went to an English library in an attempt of learning the language better. His English wasn't bad but he needed working on it. Dimitri being Dimitri, a 'if you do it, do it correctly' type of man- I've noticed- just grabbed the first book he saw. It had thick white letters and a cowboy in the cover. ''I think that's when it started because when he finished he went again and picked another one.''

Well, certainly he spoke English well. He still had that Russian accent but to me it just made him sexier and a bit more perfect to me.

Paul was telling me about a story about this cartoon he saw, in a very thick Russian accented English- thank God for kids ability to forget stuff easily- when Dimitri appeared.

He looked okay, and definitely not hurt which was good. But he was wearing this smile, which made wondered what were they talking about. Me? I didn't like that. It took all my self-control for me not to start grilling him with questions.

By then I couldn't help to smile as he stopped by my side and kissed me. This kiss, sadly, there was an audience watching us, didn't last long. Biting my lip, Dimitri sat beside me again, and then I noticed Abe wasn't trailing behind Dimitri.

''Hey, where's Abe?'' I looked around me. Nope. No Abe in sight. I wondered if today would hold another surprise for me, like Abe bringing mom.

Dimitri picked up Paul and set him in his lap. ''He left.'' Oh.

''He left?'' I couldn't say I wasn't a bit sad he hadn't say goodbye. And you know it didn't hurt to see mom. Anyway, I should've known Abe would disappear as suddenly as he has appeared.

''Oh- okay. What did you guys talk about?'' I asked conversationally, taking a bite of my sandwish, I had ordered when they were gone.

'' 's Confidential, Rose,'' he said, snatching my sandwich and taking a bite of it.

* * *

''No way.'' Dimitri was saying, shaking his head as we turned left to my room's hall.

We said our goodbyes to the Belikovs, Dimitri was good about it since apparently Abe told him they wouldn't be leaving until Monday. So we left with the lame excuse that we were tired, it really sounded lame when it came from my mouth because it was obvious what we were up to.

But, as always, Dimitri seemed cool with it-or just plain oblivious at Yeva's wink.

''Way.'' I snickered, swinging our clasped hands out of excitement. ''She totally kicked the guy's crap. It took all my will power not to join her in the fest.''

This time Dimitri snorted, still shaking his head, though. ''Rose, violence do not leads to something good.''

''Well, this time it did. She broke the guy's jaw and then was massively applauded by the girls in the dorm. I was so proud of her.'' I grinned. I was telling Dimitri about a night in Lehigh when a guy sneaked into the girls' dorm and Lissa caught him and she went all ninja on him. I must say I had something to do with tha since I've been teaching her a bit of self-defense and stuff, just in case.

''I hope you two didn't got into problems, otherwise-''

We were now at my door, and I stopped in front of him. ''Everything went fine. The last thing I knew the was that the guy was being treated of serious head trauma.''

''Nothing serious.'' He said, shrugging, with a heart-stopping smile. I loved it when he went along with my games.

I smiled brightly at him. ''Nope,'' I said, pulling him toward me. He kissed me slowly, his hands twitching their way to the small of my back, and I twined my arms around his neck. Did I ever tell that Dimitri is a very skilled kisser? In fact, his kisses are very persuasive- with the slight effect of light-headedness. I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach and a warmth spreaded all throughout my body.

He cupped my jaw, and pulling apart, he looked deep into my eyes. ''Shall we go in?''

I didn't know why, but my voice came all raspy and husky when I replied a yes. Okay, so maybe I did.

* * *

**_Wanna take a big guess over what will happen next chapter? R&R, pretty please. :D  
_**


	8. Dimitri

**_I know. A tad late but hey, I got a laptop, finally, so I'll be writing constantly from now on. _**

* * *

**The air was** cool in my room as we stepped over the threshold. I flipped the switch on and a dim light popped above us. I frowned and started switching on an off, trying to make the light come in its full splendor. It went on for awhile- dark, dim, dark, dim- to the point I almost forgot Dimitri was beside me until he placed a hand on mine.

''You're giving me a headache, Rose.'' Dimitri said, an amused look on his face. ''Just let it lie.''

Incredible. I've barely given use to my room and it was already defective, I thought, switching the dim light on. Not that I was complaining or something. Hey, I was having the time of my life with Dimitri by my side. And he looked so hot under the dim light, giving him an air of mysteriousness and sexiness. I really couldn't mind. For a moment there my mouth watered at the idyllic sight. Just a few garments off and I'd be in heaven, really.

Anyway, I made my way to my bed- very neat looking with its white linens- and sprawled on it. I fell almost noiselessly, the cool covers refreshing me.

''Mmm.'' I crawled to the right side of the bed, and then took my boots off. I sat cross-legged and, out of boredom and not knowing what else to do, I reached for the remote control and clicked the television on.

I heard Dimitri's boots fall on the floor and then he was by my side, his arms crossed behind his head. Looking at him, I decided, what the hell? So I neared him and just cuddled next to him. And, oh, he was so warm and he smelled so good. You know, Dimitri has this smell...like, I don't know. I don't think there are words to describe how he smells. Like of trees and sun. My right arm just sprawled over his chest, my hand splaying around his torso, and my right leg hugged his waist.

This. I could get use to this.

''Are we really watching Bob Sponge Square Pants?'' He asked, a hand was tracing lines and curves on my arm, sending the smallest of shivers under my skin. I looked at the channel I had left and sure, there was Bob talking with Patrick.

I shrugged. ''Is either that or crappy reality shows, cowboy.''

He laughed. A beautiful sound to my ears that I felt leave his chest.

''I mean, how could I not watch a talking sponge who lives in a freaking pineapple? I think that beats everything.'' I turned to him with a toothy smile. I couldn't help it.

''I have other thing in mind.'' Dimitri said, his brown eyes shining. I felt a rush of heat pass through my body.

''Like what?'' I bit my lip as my smile grew inexorably.

''Like sleeping for example. You must be tired.'' Was he kidding me? How could I possibly sleep having him by my side? I mean, all I can think of right now is how warm his hand feel against my skin and how perfectly good his body molds against mine.

Did I mention that we were in my bed?

I laughed. Dimitri looked at me amused. ''I don't want to sleep.'' I said, almost coyly, shaking my head, my hair probably tangling behind me as my hand found the skin beneath his black shirt.

''I'm glad you said that.'' He showed me that stunning smile of his and then, with his hand now on my shoulder, pulled me to him and kissed me.

I kissed him back with a smile on my face. I felt the urgency and want in his mouth. His hand slithered to my hips and then beneath my skirt to caress my behind. I moaned softly into his mouth and inched closer to him, my hand already unbottoning his jeans by its own. I made my way to be on top of him, straddling his hips, still kissing him passionately. His other hand was keeping me close, knotted in my hair as the kissed deepend into something else. My hands left his pants open and instead started pulling his shirt off. He obliged, quickly, breaking our kiss for mere seconds. Now, that he was shirtless, I kissed him hard while my hands explored already known land once again.

''Mmm, you taste so good.'' I whispered, huskily, as my lips moved down to kiss his jaw and neck.

''Roza,'' he breathed hard, my lips moving farther down to place kisses his lean chest and to trace my finger down his hair-line, leading me to his prize. My hand rested in the noticeable big bulge hidden in his pants.

_Bingo._

I slipped my hand inside his briefs, smoothly, and found his swelling hardness. I heard Dimitri draw some breath and curse something in Russian when I started stroking him. It felt bizarrely good to have him in my hand- at my mercy. I could tell Dimitri was being pleasured, and it, never have done this before, felt good.

I was getting turned on by the second so when I finished, I moved slower and started taking his pants off- taking his briefs away. I wanted him. I wanted him now.

Good Lord, he looked good. He was panting, the hard muscles of his torso moving along with his hard breathing and then moving lower, I saw how swelled he eyes screamed for me, filled with lust and want.

I straddled him again and was starting to take my shirt off. His hands were already around my hips and in a swift movement, he was in top. He helped, with a hurried pace, to get my skirt off which fell on the floor almost immediately. My panties followed.

His hot body body held me tight. He kissed my neck, his tongue playing around with my skin. I groaned, arching against him.

''You are gonna pay for that,'' he said with a mischievous grin.


	9. Mine

**_It's always fun to write lemons. Mainly because, most of the time, I'm just shocked and surprised I just wrote that which leads eventually to a laughing fit. Thank you for encouraging reviews and comments, you guys are the reason I keep typing and laughing by myself.  
_**

* * *

**''Bring it on**, cowboy,'' I said with a giggle, lacing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He smiled as he leaned to kiss my neck. His tongue claimed my mouth seconds later and his hands were suddenly gripping my hips, my legs making space for him. I moaned against his mouth as a finger entered my wet spot. Now that was just playing rude. I gasped for breath as he began stroking, softly, and more roughly when he placed another finger. My body was arching against him, begging for more of his touches. Dimitri was compliant and soon enough I was groaning and digging my nails on his back.

I heard him breathe on my ear, and saw he still wore that impish grin. When his fingers left me, his hands lingered on my thighs.

''You know, Roza,'' he whispered against my ear, his breath warm and ticklish, as he lifted my left leg and hiked it against his waist, ''you didn't need to take me to a date or even bring my family to visit...'' He licked my earlobe and then nibbled it. I breathed sharply and opened even more my legs. I felt Dimitri chuckle somewhere around my neck.

''Why ever not?'' I ran my fingertips over the firm muscles of his back. I focused on Dimitri's pink lips that were lowering toward me.

''Well, all I really wanted was you,'' he paused and kissed my collarbone, ''naked,'' another pause as he kissed a perky nipple, making me moan a little, ''in a bed all day in exactly this position.'' He looked up and I could read he wanted me as bad as I wanted him.

''Hmm. It seems you got lucky, then.'' I grinned.

''Oh and I will, again, in a few seconds,'' he murmured as I felt the tip of his warm manhood.

I moaned loudly when he pushed into me, deep, and a hand squeezed one of my breast. My whole body went hundred degrees up, I was pretty sure he could hear the fast rate of my heart. He looked down at me and knotted a hand on my hair, pulling me against his mouth.  
I was out of breath in an instant but he didn't stop moving deeper into me. His tongue traced my mouth and I bend against him. Dimitri's hot, shallow breathing into my hair made me go crazy.

''More,'' I pleaded between groans.

Dimitri moved faster, thrusting deeper into me and I could feel something building up within me. Something powerful and hungry. I gripped Dimitri's behind and attempted to shove him in even farther.

I cried his name out loud and then I felt his mouth against mine again.

We came together and at that time our souls became one.

He didn't stop however he went slower. It didn't went as rough. Having all our hunger satisfied, we made love slowly. My hips moved in rapport with his and his unsatisfied lips would always reached for mine. Our eyes locked and we beamed at each other, his eyes never failing to convey how me much he loved me. We moaned each other name, and we pressed against each other; the smallest touch of him would send fire throughout me body.

It took some time for us to stop; my body, my soul still wanted him deep within me.

Dimitri slipped away from me, and I couldn't help to feel sadness. He was still on top of me when he brushed some hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. His brown eyes shone under the dim light.

I bit my lower lip and gave him provocative smile as I leaned on my elbows to have a better look at him, just mere inches apart. He looked all sexy and sweaty, his well-worked muscles begged to be touched. A finger reached and traded the well-defined lines of his abs.

''It seems I can't get of from you.'' I grinned.

He gave me lopsided smile and raised an eyebrow in a 'what can you do about that?' shrug. ''I find it hard to believe you still want more.'' But his face told me it wasn't that hard.

Now it was my time to raise my eyebrows. ''Please, cowboy, after that, I can assure you I want you even more,'' I said in my most seductive, husky voice. He shook his head but a smile lingered on his glowing face.

I laughed, throwing my head back to the pillow and then stretched blissfully.

''Rose, you're too damn dangerous for your own good.''

I shrugged happily. ''Cowboy, come cuddle next to me.'' I patted the spot to my left.

I watched- I couldn't help to admire some well endowed parts of his body- as made his way to my left. Dimitri pulled me into his embrace, an arm curling around my shoulders, as I cuddle next to him, breathing deep his rich scent. We stayed in silence, enjoying it, just listening to our breaths and coming-back-to-normal heart beats.

''You're leaving tomorrow.'' Dimitri caressed my shoulder and arm.

I sighed on his chest. Sadness and despair washing me over. I was leaving Dimitri tomorrow and I'll never see him until God knows when. I didn't want to leave him. If I could just stay like this in his arms. ''Let's not think about it now. Let me sleep in your arms and deal with that later.''

* * *

''So, it's a lasagna and a double-cheese hamburger?'' The person over the phone asked me. It must be 8pm, from what I could see through the cream colored semi-transparent curtains.

I nodded. ''Yes.''

''We'll be there in thirty minutes.''

''Okay, thank you.'' I hung the phone and placed it on its base. I then sprinted toward the bed where Dimitri was watching me, wrapped in covers, an arm beneath his head. I was wearing his black t-shirt, which hung loosely around my body. I crawled my way on top of Dimitri, and stood over him on my knees on either side of his waist.

''Dinner is on the way.'' I tossed my hair to one side.

''I could tell.'' His face showed nothing but a smirk.

I rested my head on the crook of his neck and wished for the umpteenth time I could stay. Sadly, I couldn't. However I knew my position. I was Lissa's guardian, I've always been and always will. It's what I was meant to do and hell, I was good at what I did. And as long Dimitri kept giving me this not-too-subtle wishful looks and kept holding me like if I was the most wonderful thing in the world, it didn't matter to have him apart for that long.

I felt the brush of Dimitri's fingertips on my knees which sparked want within me. He must have felt me squirm and shivering at his touch, perhaps the result he wanted, because he moved his fingertips along my thigh. I stifled a moan. I pulled away from him and ran my hands across his chest, a smile forming on my lips.

''We have twenty-five minutes.'' I moved lower and pulled the covers away.

''Let's make them count, then.''

He moved my hand to his pulsing membrane. I began stroking him again yet he didn't took that long to get hard. I caressed him gently until it was fully up.

''Roza,'' I heard Dimitri moan, his hands already on my hips leading to his hardness.

I closed my eyes and gripped his shoulders. I felt it fully inside of me, and I, breathless, out of pure instinct, started riding him. His hands guided me as I pressed my pelvis against him. I groaned as Dimitri pushed me faster but I kept the pace, strands of dark hair covering my face. It felt eventually too hot with his black shirt on.

I tipped my head back, groaning, rocking inexorably, like in a trance. I wanted him to touch me more, so I guided his hands beneath my shirt until they founded, almost by themselves, my breast. His expert hands kneaded them until I was on edge.

Muffled by our moans, I heard a rap on the door but we didn't care. I no longer had hunger for food.

I was hearing something, a beeping, it started slowly but then it was unavoidable not to hear. It took us some minutes to realize the sound was clear: the fire alarm.

''Is that what I think it is?'' I asked him, slowly stopping, breathing hard against his cheek. I kissed his neck as his hands wandered freely on my back.

''Perhaps a fire drill,'' he agreed but he made no attempts to move.

It was when I felt my shirt getting soaked and water dripped from my hair that I realize it was serious and not a drill at all.

Dimitri realized it too because he said, ''Our twenty-five minutes are up, Roza.''

Begrudgingly, I let go and rolled to my back. Dimitri was already up, his face serious as he looked for his briefs and blue-jeans. Meanwhile, I happily let my hair get wet and looked for my skirt.

I opened the door just to find a lasagna and a hamburger sitting on the floor getting wetter by the second. We skirted the sad looking food and Dimitri closed the door behind us. A voice was reverberating through the speakers I never realized the halls had installed. I didn't understand a thing.

''Come.'' Dimitri held his hand and I took it as we walked to the nearest exit.

And then I realized I had Dimitri's shirt.

You have to admit my cowboy has a nice, lean, very well toned back.


	10. Alarm

**''Roberta,'' Dimitri bellowed** to a young guardian with dripping curly blond hair who was stationed next to our nearest exit. ''What's going on?''

Roberta, who was handling a few Moroi out of the building seconds ago, turned around. I saw her eyes bulging in surprise and wild approval. I mean, not that I would blame her. Dimitri indeed had a great body. I explored every inch of it -not to boast, not really- that same day. Her eyes gave him a discreet once over.

''I-um, well...'' She gulped, and looked around, averting her eyes from him. Which was a not so good attempt because she wanted to see. Hell, even I was watching, in complete fixation, water dripping from Dimitri's shoulder and few daring drops trailing down his torso that happily disappeared when they reached the jean fabric. The force of the water was ebbing away until suddenly the water stopped.

I quenched the laughter that was bubbling within me, Obviously, Dimitri was oblivious of how nervous Guardian Roberta went. Sometimes I just pondered if Dimitri saw himself as the sexy guardian I always thought he was. The little voice inside my head insisted that no.

I stepped around Dimitri and offered my other hand at Roberta.

''Hello, I'm Rose Hathaway.'' Her eyes took me in and then she looked from Dimitri to me finally realizing something.

''Hi,'' she mumbled, not meeting my eyes, ''Guardian Roberta.''

''So any idea what's going on Roberta? We heard the alarm and came rushing to the exit.''

''The alarm just went off. Guardians are at every exit while others look for the source of it. There has been no account of what happened for it to go off,'' Guardian Roberta told the floor. ''I'm thinking it was a prank.''

Dimitri shook his head, a few strands of dark hair curled around his jaw. ''That makes no sense.'' He looked at me, like really looked at me. The realization dawned to him that he was -oops- shirtless.

With a crease on his brow, he thanked Roberta and we stepped to the small space that looked over to the woods. In the dark, streetlamps alighted the space. A few guardians were there with Moroi.

Dimitri quietly, heedless of the appraising looks of some young Moroi girls were giving at him, lead me to the corner.

''I see you are wearing my shirt.''

''I see you got your sight back.'' I patted his chest, and then smiled at him. ''Don't worry you look fantastic,'' I tried to comfort him. He snorted and shook his head, his look saying this was no joke for him. ''Rose, please.''

I turned serious. ''Okay, if I have to lie to make you feel better, fine. You look awful. I really just cannot look away from your flaccid body. Eugh. Your muscles are just so disgusting I-''

''Shut up, Rose,'' Dimitri said, stifling a laugh, crossing his arms over his beautiful chest. I laughed and elbowed him. Now really serious and concerned I asked, ''I wonder what happened.''

I heard sobs and spun around, only to find Lissa hunched, wiping, without really any results, her tears. Christian and a bunch of guardians were following closely.

''My God,'' I muttered and rushed to her. She saw me and ran to me, her eyes bloodshot and her face tear streaked. I caught her and a wave of sobbed erupted from Lissa. I smoothed her hair and looked questioningly at Christian. But he wasn't paying that much of attention to me since he was talking with Dimitri. As Lissa sobbed and I muttered 'Everything's okay' without really believing, I tried to make sense of what was happening. Because something did. Did someone, I don't know, died or what? Lissa was very sensitive, sure that must've set her into this crying fit. I saw, with growing worry, Christian's smirk-free face as he talked to a very serious Dimitri. Christian was holding something, it looked like a piece of paper.

Oh did I wish I had the bond with Lissa to know what was going on and what was she thinking. I couldn't help not knowing so I asked, to no one in particular, ''What the hell is happening?''

Christian turned to me, wearily, and walked toward us. Lissa gave no clue she was going to end her sobbing. Christian passed a hand over her blond hair and planted a light kiss. I held her close, her thin arms tightening around my neck. She sniffled hard on the crook of my neck.

''We found this,'' he waved the page. There was a photo too.

''What's that?'' I demanded.

He sighed and Dimitri spoke. ''Lissa was going out from her room and found this on the floor.''

''Okay, I get that,'' I said slowly before I snapped. ''Could you pass the damn thing for me to see?'' My tone wasn't really very amiable.

Dimitri hesitated but then took the page and photo from Christian's hand and displayed them on my face.

I inhaled sharply. The photo wasn't at all what I thought it would be. It was shocking enough to send unpleasant shivers down my spine. The twisted molten metal and burned, blood splattered, seats made no sense at all at first but as I squinted under the dim light I recognized it. Oh boy, did I.

It was the car accident. The one I and Lissa, with her family, had four years ago. Right there when she saved me from death and eventually gave us a much deeper bond.

It took all my will power not to get sick and not to start crying like a baby. It was visible, although not very distinctive, the bodies. Three fire-tortured bodies that laid there. There faces unrecognizable and burned deep into the flesh. Lissa's parents and brother.

The page read: YOU'RE NEXT.

I closed hard my eyes, stopping the tears from flowing down, and shook my head.

''It can't be. It can't be.'' I opened them and looked straight into Dimitri's brown set of eyes. ''It was an accident,'' I whispered, feeling Lissa's tears on my shoulder. Or so I thought. We all thought

Dimitri said nothing.

What happened next was a blur. They announced everything was alright, no fire, and we were able to go back inside. Lissa wouldn't let go of me and truly neither could I really leave her. She was tired and suddenly so was I.

A wound we thought had been closed, just opened. Without warning.

We crawled under Lissa's silk covers and slept, never really sleeping well.

* * *

An alarm woke me up. It is still ringing noisily when I stare at the ceiling. I've been sleeping on and off, twisting and rolling on the bed, all day long.

Did yesterday just happened or was it just a bad dream? The memories coming back tells me its the former. Who did this? Who would even think of hurting someone? Well, aside for the usual creeps, psychos and well Strigoi. Still plotting the death of the Dragomirs made no sense. All this time I have thought- we all thought, without a second thought- it was an accident. And now this piece of paper and a photo conveys that it wasn't at all? My mind was spinning.

Who was it? Who attempted to have us all killed? I don't know if it is for sure but this threat was also send to me. The only survivor to the accident apart from Lissa.

I rolled around and saw the locks of blonde hair. Thank God, she's sleeping, oblivious to the alarm. I reached to the table and turned it off. A second later there's a knock on the door. Wearily, I walk to the door and opened it, Dimitri was standing there. He looked immaculate with his duster and neat ponytail though his face showed it was a rough night.

Just seeing him is enough to make me feel a bit better. He opened his arms and I let myself wrap by his strong hands. I sighed, savoring the feel of his nearness, finding solace in his embrace.

''Are you okay?''

I shook my head on his chest. ''No. Not really.'' I pull apart and scratch my neck. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to take you to the airport.''

Right. We're leaving today.

''Is it already time?'' As soon as the words leave my mouth I remember the hour on the alarm clock. An hour left for seven o'clock. Was it already time for me to leave Dimitri? I bite my fingernail. ''Now? I need to look for my stuff.''

''I took care of that already. If you could just wake Lissa and take her down. The car is waiting.''

My heart was beating hard. I couldn't to feel he was being a tad cold- and straight to the point. Like the Dimitri I was used to at the Academy. He was in guardian mood. I couldn't blame him, after last night, I think I was already in guardian mood,

''Okay.''

Lissa was already awake when I turned around. She gave me a weak smile as she tied her hair into a ponytail. Her skin looked tired and there were black shadows beneath her eyes. Perhaps a feeding would make her good.

''Do you-'' I started.

She nodded vigorously. ''Yes.''

I smiled at her. ''The Queen needs food. The car can wait.''

Lissa was looking better after the feeding. It seemed as if last night didn't happen at all. Almost. She was distant and her usual brightness was dimmed. I longed once again to know what was going on in her mind. I was already in my guardian attire when we hopped into the car. Dimitri drove. A few other black SUV's trailed behind us.

My mind was away, far away thinking who did all of this so that I could kick his ass.

Through the speakers someone announced that our plane was beginning to accept passengers once we were seated on the small waiting space at the airport.

I turned on my seat to face Dimitri. He was looking at me intently. Something stirred within me. I tried to smile back when he did.

''I do hope someone is trying to figure out the bastard who send the photo and threatened Lissa.''

''Someone is. Don't worry about that.''

''Oh I wouldn't worry about that. When I find the psycho, keeping my hands off his neck will be the worry.'' I stood up and looked around for Lissa. She was talking to Christian. I looked back at Dimitri, who was standing up also.

He lifted a hand and cupped my neck, his thumb slowly rubbing my jaw. I smiled at his touch and how incredibly soothing it felt.

''I'm gonna miss you, cowboy.'' I punched him playfully on his chest.

''You'll survive,'' he whispered, leaning closer. My heart skipped a few beats as I watched in fascination his mouth moving towards mine. His nose brushed mine first, I breathed deeply the moment, before his lips met mine. He kissed me gently and lightly. I smiled and was rewarded with tiny little kisses. I giggled at his light kisses that left me tingling.

I heard the announcer call for all the missing passengers to board the plane.

''Be careful, huh?'' He said and then his lips brushed my forehead.

''You, too.'' I said, already walking away. I took Lissa's hand and handed our tickets to the lady. When I looked around, Dimitri was still there.

_See you soon._

* * *

_**The end...for now. I am still hungry for more Dimitri and Rose so I will write stories that will follow up. As you may had read, the weekend is over and thus so this story. Thanks for those who sticked to the story as weird and crazy-at least for me- it went. It was such a nice experience to receive comments from you lovely readers. So, wanna know what's gonna happen next? I'll be posting the first chapter in a few days.**  
_


End file.
